Yaoshi Discordia
Olga Yao Discordia is a Dark Elf, a warrior, and the rightful heir of the throne of Ereboria. Roughly 300 years old, she has the figure of a 20 year old, she was young enough to witness her home being attacked, her people slaughtered by the Drakes, and then lived long enough in slavery but to escape. When she learns that Ereboria is open again, instead of taking the throne, she seeked out Rouhan and Paradigm's aid when the Fire Drakes that attacked Luka's village arrived at the forest where her tribe lives, becoming a threat to them. After the dragon was vanquished, she and her tribe joins Paradigm, becoming a rather effective addition. Characteristics *'Name': Yaoshi Discordia *'Age': 20 (in appearance) 300 (chronologically) *'Hair': Platinum Black *'Eyes': Purple *'Likes': Black leather, swords, gold, Ereboria, meat, fur blankets and bedding, Rouhan, Mia, Claudia (sister-type) *'DIslikes': Luka (formerly), snobs, cowards, backstabbers *'Family': Varian (littel brother) Appearance Casual Yaoshi appears to be in her young adult age, equivalent to a human's 20 years of age. She has caramel colored skin, silver hair and an absolute beauty. Her body is toned, healthy, and beautiful; she has widened hips, long legs, pinched waist with small abs, with her perky F-Cup breasts. Like most Dark Elves, she wears purple and black leather armor. Paradigm Once she fully joins Paradigm, she gains a new ensemble with black and purple leather clothing and armor, much for her stealth persona. She has a black turtleneck sleeveless shirt one piece with a purple corset and bust bikini to it. She has purple arm sleeves with black fingerless gloves. She has black and purple legging boots that go all the way up to her thighs. She wears purple short shorts with garter belts connecting to the leggings, and brown belts criss-crossing on her thighs, holding her Dark Elf daggers. She has two purple armguards on both her forearms with black trim to them. And usually, she has a black cloak and hood for her ensemble to make herself more mysterious. Background Personality Yaoshi is a very somber and grimly determined person. She will do anything to have vengeance against the Dark Lady, the Flame Drakes, or even the Empire’s rogue Demon Knight, Siegfried. Like her fellow Dark Elves, she was once a devoted follower of Hardy but she changed her religion after she learned her goddess was behind the awakening of the Flame Drake Dragons and the subsequent problems that befell her fellow people. Yaoshi now chooses to worship Gaiseric, feeling it easier to have a deity that she can actually talk to… though for now, the God of Ends and Beginnings resides in Rouhan’s blood. After the realization that the Flame Drakes had killed each other in Ereboria, she no longer needed to seek revenge. And now, she is willing to become a slave to Rouhan and agonizes over serving him as such. She has a pessimistic outlook on life, a low opinion of herself and considers herself unlucky. Her self-deprecation feeds into her willingness to be used as a slave and despairs when the main protagonist rejects her servitude as if to say she wasn't "worthy" of slavery, a position her personality already asserts as a lowly position befitting a lowly person as herself. At times her desperation to fulfill a task will cause her to resort to extreme measures such as manipulation, selling her body or simply make situations worse than they already are. Skills/Abilities Powers Skills Equipment Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Elves Category:Dark Elves Category:Paradigm Category:Ereboria Category:Rouhan's Love Interests